We have introduced a single-shot pulsed gradient stimulated echo sequence to address the challenges of diffusion measurements of laser polarized 3 He and 129xe gas. Laser polarization enhances the NMR sensitivity of these noble gases by >10', but creates an unstable, non-thermal polarization that is not readily renewable. We have devised a new method that permits parallel acquisition of the several measurements required to determine a diffusive attenuation curve. In principle, the complete NMR characterization of a sample's diffusion behavior may be accomplished in a single measurement, using only a single polarization step. As a demonstration, we have measured the diffusion coefficient of a sample of laser polarized 129xe gas via this method.